dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Yu Kanda/Abilities and Powers
'Powers and Abilities' Kanda is one of the top exorcists of the Black Order.D Gray Man chapter 199, page 8 Enhanced Artificial Regeneration: Kanda can recover much faster than ordinary humans and is able to withstand the blood of Akuma due to a secret skill created by the Chan family.D.Gray-man volume 20 - Additional Materials - Twi Chan's character profile He is seen being able to rebirth after death ("approximately during 580 seconds"D Gray Man chapter 198, page 11), regenerate lost limbs, and even survive a crushed skull. His blood is also enriched with healing power, even allowing him to accidentally save fellow Exorcist Noise Marie from a wound that had been deemed fatal and later Johnny from Nea's attack. He can also filter alcohol so that only very strong alcohol can have an impact on him. Because of his overuse of it during the Artificial Exorcists Arc this ability has a lot weakened and he can now even get drunk like a normal person.Volume 24, Talk Corner, Part 4 Physical Prowess: Kanda is noticeably much stronger than the average human; while his Anti-Akuma weapon does enhance his power, when none of its abilities are activate he is able to cleave Akuma in half using the blade alone. Speed: Kanda is faster than most other characters in the series and can leap beyond average distances, though this may be attributed to his regenerative abilities, where such jumps on normal humans would result in damaged ligaments in the feet. Expert Swordsman: Though his Innocence makes him already inclined to swordsmanship, Kanda is shown to be powerful with a blade in his own right. He has been seen using regular swords to hold off Akuma as evolved as Level Four, and can use various forms of Japanese swords without changing his fighting style. He can unsheathe and slice at a phenomenal speed, such that even a trained and experienced exorcist like Allen Walker couldn't see the move of the saber. Chapter 230 Martial Skills: '''Coupled with his natural enhanced strength and speed due to him being a second exorcist, he was seen during training to easily defeat dozens of finders in martial fights. '''Innocence Mugen (六幻 (ムゲン), Rokugen ''(Six Illusions). Kanda has a sword with supernatural powers. He runs his index and middle finger along the back of the blade to activate it, whilst saying ''Mugen Unsheathe, Innocence Activate, which turns the blade silver. The shape of the sword has changed throughout Kanda's Timeline, during his childhood, it takes the form of a small butcher blade with multiple small wings on the hilt, upon Kanda's introduction in the beginning of the series, it took the form of a chokuto (a straight Japanese sword without a tsuba) with a black cross-emblazoned hilt and sheath, but after his battle with Skinn Bolic, it was reforged into a traditional Katana. * First Illusion: Netherworld Insects (界蟲「一幻」, Kaichū: Ichigen): Kanda swings his sword and releases a small swarm of supernatural creatures that devour his opponents.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 2, Chapter 10, Page 53 *'Double Illusion Sword' (二幻刀, Nigentou): Kanda covers his sword and scabbard in a coat of energy and generates an energy blade, creating two impossibly sharp weapons. The second blade that he creates over his scabbard can also be just a pure energy blade if the scabbard is not used.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 10, Chapter 87, Page 18 :* Eight Flower Mantis (八花蟷螂, Hakka Tourou): Using Nigentou, Kanda quickly slashes the enemy eight times. The slashes collectively resemble a flower.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 10, Chapter 92, Page 107 *'Ascending Flower' (昇華, Shouka lit. Sublimate): Kanda activates the power of his tattoo, and his pupils change into three dots.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 10, Chapter 93, Page 122 Veins also rise around his eyes. Once it is activated, Kanda can activate Triple Illusion. :*'Forbidden Spell: Triple Illusion' (禁忌 「三幻式」, Sangenshiki): Kanda drastically increases his speed and strength at the cost of some of his life.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 10, Chapter 93, Page 122 ::*Because Triple Illusion feeds directly off of a being's 'life force,' Kanda can realign and reforge Mugen's blade if it is broken as long as he has life to spare, using the command "Drink up".D.Gray-man Manga Volume 10, Chapter 97, Page 189 ::*'Exploding Spirit Cut' (爆魄斬, Bakuhakuzan): Kanda needs Sangenshiki to be active to use this, and makes a slash that seems to create small explosions and is strong enough to cut through a Level 4 Akuma.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 182, Page 9 Kanda can also use it with the Fifth Illusion Style.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 21, Chapter 197, Page 117 *'Fourth Illusion Style' (四幻式, Yongenshiki): Kanda's pupils changes to four dots and he gains another drastic increase in speed and power as shown by being able to severely damage Alma Karma.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 21, Chapter 195, Page 59 *'Fifth Illusion Style' (五幻式, Gogenshiki): Mugen's blade changes color and emits a large amount of dark, lightning-like energy.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 21, Chapter 196, Page 90 Like the Triple Illusion, it uses up Kanda's life force, though on a larger scale. Forcing the Fifth Illusion causes excessive strain on Kanda's body and soul, eating away at his life force quicker than any of the previous Illusionary Styles. It also causes him to enter a berserker-like state, and causes his hair to pale to a light purple (silver in the anime).D.Gray-man Manga Volume 21, Chapter 197, Page 100 *'Ripping Flash Claw' (五幻・裂閃爪, Gogen Ressensou): Kanda unleashes seven sharp energy beams.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 21, Chapter 197, Page 99 Critical Point: It was revealed that Kanda reached the critical point at some point. Though it is unknown when it did happen exactly and thus which techniques were unlocked after reaching it and which techniques did he master before is unknown. Crystal Type '(結晶型, ''Kesshō-gata): Upon returning to the Black Order, Kanda went directly to Asian Branch and took Mugen from Zu Mei Chang, who had refused to let it go. Kanda ordered Mugen to invoke, and the rusted sword turned into a black cube and liquified, much like Lenalee's Innocence had. He then drank the liquified Innocence from Lenalee's palm, and stigmata opened up on his arms, drawing his blood and forming a new Mugen. For the most part, his new Mugen is much more durable than the original, as Kanda no longer has to worry about the possibility of his sword breaking. He is able to use all his original moves like with his old Mugen, the attacks now being stronger and on a much higher level. Unlike how he used to activate it before, Kanda is able to activate his Crystal Type Mugen much faster, making his attacks quicker. According to Tiedoll, Kanda's skill with Mugen has reached the point of having breached the Critical Point of synchronization and it's uncertain whether Kanda was hiding this fact or wasn't aware of it himself.D.Gray-man Manga Chapter 217, Page 30 '''References 'Navigation' de:Yu Kanda es:Yu Kanda fr:Yû Kanda pl:Yū Kanda ru:Канда Юу Category:Character Subpages Category:Abilities and Powers